Love Island
by FloorCullen
Summary: Bella Swan es una universitaria de 18 años, que tras aceptar viajar a Europa con su mejor amiga, acaba  siendo víctima de un incidente de avión. ¿Que sucederá cuando Bella despierte en una Isla totalmente desconocida?
1. Prólogo

_**Aclaración: **Los personajes descriptos en este fanfic están inspirados en La saga Crepúsculo (Twilight), y pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**Summary: **_Bella Swan es una universitaria de 18 años, que tras aceptar viajar a Europa con su mejor amiga, termina siendo víctima de un incidente de avión. ¿Que sucederá cuando Bella despierte en una Isla totalmente desconocida? _

_Espero les guste (:_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

**Bella´s Pov**

Dos débiles golpecitos de nudillos sonaron contra mi puerta

- Si? Adelante. - Me saque de un tiron los audiculares, y arroje mi libro a un lado de la cama.

- Bella! - Alice ingresó dando brincos y extendiendo una gran sonrisa a lo largo de todo su rostro.

- Alice - Dije alargando mis brazos para proporcionarle un cálido apretujón - Es muy tarde, que haces aquí?

Sus ojos relucían de emoción.

- Tengo grandes noticias -

- ¿Que sucede, pequeña?

Alice cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, llevando ambas manos a cada perfil de su rostro, a punto de estallar.

- Viajaré a Paris - Ahora se balanceaba de un lado a otro, incapaz de de contener aquella emocion

La _duendecilla_, como solía decirle, situó un dedo sobre mis labios antes de que pudiera articular palabra

- No digas absolutamente nada!, porque.. A decir verdad:

Saltó hacia la cama de forma abrupta, provocando que los almohadones volaran

- Tengo dos boletos de avión!. ¡BELLS!, ¡iremos a Francia!

- ¿Iremos? - Le interrogué, confundida - Alice, las clases comienzan en DOS semanas! No es tiempo para irse de vacaciones.

- ¡Te has vuelto loca! - Mi amiga me observaba con decepción - Debes venir conmigo, y no debo darte razones, ES PARIS BELLA, ¡PARÍS!. ¿Aceptas?

Mi mente, cerrada como lo estaba en ese momento, no podía concretar una respuesta.

- Bells, eres mi mejor amiga - Alice me sonreía de manera muy calida, formando un puchero en sus labios, lo que la hacía verse muy tierna - Ya he comprado los boletos, ¿acaso no te entusiasma ni un poco? - Ahora daba pequeños saltitos a mi lado, zamarreandome el brazo, debido a que yo me encontraba inmóvil - La universidad no comenzará hasta dentro de unas dos semanas. Por favor, te lo suplico!

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, ella conservaba su perfecta sonrisa, sosteniendo nuestras miradas.

Sacudí la cabeza, aclarando mis ideas-

¿Cómo no decirle que sí?. A decir verdad, era una oportunidad única. París, la ciudad del amor, y poseedora de una gran belleza. Ya podía imaginarme tomandome fotos con alice frente a la torre Eiffel, o acaso caminando por sus estrelladas calles luciendo un gran pañuelo rojo y una elegante boina negra, cúal pintor francés.

Dí un suspiro y la abracé. Alice enroscó sus bracitos en torno a mi cuello.

- Esto significa.. un SÍ? - Mencionó, conteniendo la emoción de sus palabras.  
- De acuerdo... - Solté entre un suspiro  
- Oh, bella, ¡BELLA BELLA BELLA! - Alice comenzo a bailotear y me brindó un gran beso en la mejilla - Acaso sabes cuanto te quiero?  
- Claro que lo sé, y yo te quiero aún más

Mi mejor amiga emitió un diminuto chillido contenido, y luego acotó:

- Prepararemos YA mismo tu equipaje.

- Aguarda un momento - La miré frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Cúando es el vuelo?

- Oh, mañana mismo - Dijo con total naturalidad

- QUE?! - Repentinamente los ojos se me abrieron de par en par

- SH SHH SH. No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra. Has aceptado. Oh, y no te preocupes, Reneé ya esta al tanto. - Me guiñó el ojo divertida.

- Alice..

Mi amiga me tomó por el brazo y me arrastró hacia el armario. Ya nada pude hacer, ella lo había logrado.

Sólo serían unos días en Francia. ¿Que podría pasar?. _No fuera que el avión se caería o algo así_

* * *

**HOLA! Les habla flor (: **

**Después de investigar muuucho sobre FanFiction, al fin logré dormalo, y bueno, acá estoy **

**Les cuento que éste es el comienzo de una historia que se me ocurrió mientras me cepillaba los dientes antes de irme a dormir.**

**Me agarró tal ataque de inspiración, que prendí la PC, y no me importó quedarme hasta tarde escribiéndo, porque tenía miedo que se me olvidara cuando me despertara, o algo así JAJA. **

**En fin, espero que les vaya gustando :3 Todo sale de mi corazon JIJIJIJI**

**Espero conocer mucha gente creativa de acá en adelante. **

**Les dejo muchooos besitos. SUERTE!**

**Flor ~**


	2. Despegue

_**Aclaración: **Los personajes descriptos en este fanfic están inspirados en La saga Crepúsculo (Twilight), y pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer. _

_Espero les guste (:_

* * *

**DESPEGUE **

**Bella´s POV**

Esa noche había trancurrido de la manera más IMPREDESCIBLE.

Hacía unas horas, Mi mejor amiga había ingresado a mi habitación, para, en sólo unos minutos, convencerme de una locura, o al menos lo que para mí significaba alejarme de mi hogar a dos semanas de la universidad.

Alice se tumbó a mi lado, ya que mi cama era lo bastante grande como para alojarnos a ambas, y pronto, sin ser concientes del hecho, nos sumimos en un profundo sueño.

A primera hora de la mañana, los rayos solares comenzaron a filtrarse a travez de la fina capa de cortina. Mi despertador comenzó a emitir aquel detestable sonido suyo, por lo que eché a un lado las sábanas, y me dirigí hacia al aparato, para luego apagarlo.

Observé a Alice, sacudiéndola levemente para despertarla. Su postura la hacía ver de manera similar a una fina muñeca de porcelana, perfecta y fragil. Sonreí , y comencé a moverla aún más fuerte, debido a que mis anteriores intentos fueron vanos.

- ALICE! - terminé por gritale.

- Umh? - Respodió adormilada.

- Son las 6.30 - susurré - anda, debemos prepararnos.

Mi mejor amiga abrió los ojos de par en par y me tomó por el cuello, provocando mi enconvatura.

- Bells!. -Dijo al tiempo que liberaba mi cuello- Aún no puedo creerlo, !iremos juntas a Francia¡ , ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? !Que nada puede arruinarme este día¡ - Instantáneamente, se levantó de la cama, y corrió al tocador.

• **~ · ~** •

- De acuerdo, mis niñas - Mi madre había estado de lamentos desde hacía 1 hora. - Prométanme que se cuidarán. Ya conocen todas las precauciones que deben tomar - Nos abrazó a ambas - Bajo ningun concepto tomen contacto con extraños. Cuando pisen suelo francés, por favor, llamenme. Estén pendientes de sus telefonos celulares ¿Okay?, tal vez llame cada media hora para saber como marcha todo, y..

- Mamá - La detuve y puse una mano sobre su hombro - Ya estamos al tanto de lo que debemos y no debemos hacer, no te preocupes, todo saldrá de maravilla. Además, sabemos cuidarnos bien.

Reneé tomó nuestras manos muy fuerte

- No, aún no conocen todos los riesgos que supone viajar solas a otro continente. De todos modos.. No puedo creer que hayan crecido tanto, recuerdo como ayer jugaban juntas en el lodo...

- Mamá... - Le regañé con gracia.

- Okay. Ya tienen 18 años, pero nunca dejarán de ser mis _pequeñas infantas._ - Pellizco la mejilla de alice, y acto seguido abrió la puerta de entrada - Que tengan un muy buen viaje niñas, las echare mucho de menos estos días. La casa será muy aburrida sin sus chillidos.

- Pronto volveremos Reneé - Comentó Alice - Y cuando eso pase nos aseguraremos de cubrir todos los digustos que te ahorraremos estas semanas.

Mi madre rió con alegría, y nos dió un empujón.

- Apresúrense, el taxi está esperando.

Reneé nos hizo companía hacia el coche. Luego de introducirnos en el, la saludamos por la ventanilla, con la emoción a flor de piel.

Sentía como los bellos de mis brazos se erizaban, y como mi corazón palpitaba a cada bombeo más intensamente.

• **~ · ~** •

El recorrido fue largo, tal vez porque no veíamos la hora de llegar.

Cuando el taxi frenó, dimos el dinero al chofer, y trotamos a la carrera por todo el establecimiento.

Sólo debimos aguardar una media hora, y pronto, la encargada detrás del alto parlante indico nuestro turno de partir.

_- VUELO 14, destino: París. Pasajeros a bordo en el avión de la Linea Air France,_

En un segundo nuestras maletas ya estuvieron en su lugar. Comprobaron nuestros boletos, y ahora, ambas ingresabamos al avión.

¿Que sentía en es emomento?. Pues, inseguridad, pero solo en un 10 %. El resto sólo era felicidad, emoción, y nervios.  
Lo único que deseaba era llegar a destino, y disfrutar a pleno.

- Bella - Alice sujetaba mi mano con ansiedad - ¿Puedes creer lo que estamos viviendo?  
- No, no puedo creerlo - _Tomé un sorbo de capuccino, para luego limpiar rapidamente la espuma acumulada en mi labio superior._ - Somos dos adolescentes rumbo a París, que gozan de primera clase y libertad. Es increíble.  
- Lo sé, es genial - Alice se acomodó en su asiento y desplegó del respaldo delantero un pequeño televisor de alta definición.  
- ¿Bob esponja? - Descifré al instante  
- Estaré aqui un buen rato, tal vez deberías dormir - Rió - Conoces mi debilidad por Bob  
- Sí, la conozco, y aún no comprendo como una esponja amarilla pueda divertirte tanto. - Descuida, tampoco yo lo comprendo.

Nuestra coversación se vió interrumpida cuando la azafata de cabello dorado llamó nuestra atención.

- Señores pasajeros, nuestro Capitán os dará la bienvenida.

Hizo una reverencia, y el silencio se hizo presente. Finalmente desde el parlante más alto, una voz masculina recayo sobre nosotros.

- Buenos días queridos pasajeros de la línea Air France.  
Les habla su piloto de nave, Edward Cullen, desde la cabina principal. Les informo que aterrizaremos a primeras horas de mañana, en el aeropuerto central de Francia. Mi copiloto Alan Henrick, les envía desde aquí junto los mayores deseos de confort. Sólo relájense, les garantizo una estadía de lujo durante las próximas horas.

Desde el otro lado nadie más habló, había sido un dialogo corto y directo, sin mucho contenido, sólo el necesario.

Aquella voz había causado una reacción extraña en mí. Parecía la de un joven recién graduado, por lo tanto novato en _estos asuntos_ de pilotear.

Sin embargo me había resultado seductor a muy alto nível, incluso hasta el punto de _necesitar_ escucharlo otra vez.

La dulzura que esa voz emanaba me había electrizado, y no fui conciente de mi ruborización, hasta que percibí el calor que desprendían mis mejillas.

Pronto, Mike invadió mi mente. Este viaje ayudaría a alejarme de él. Sin embargo ¿Era eso lo que yo deseaba? ¿Quería escapar de Mike?.

Noté como comenzabamos a elevarnos. Todos los presentes se aferraron a sus asientos, muchos de ellos contemplando como la tierra se alejaba a travéz de sus pequeñas ventanillas.

No creí tener que preocuparme por el hecho de las nauseas, pero al parecer me equivoqué. Sentí como la repugancia misma avanzaba arriba hacia mi garganta.

- Sucede algo? - Interrogó alice con preocupación, claramente había notado mi estado.  
- Oh.. nada. No te preocupes.  
- Segura? - Insistió con inseguridad  
- Solo iré al baño un momento.

Lo que menos deseaba era descomponerme frente a los presentes.

- Okay - Terminó por decir, aún desconfiando de mis palabras.

Alice volvió a concentrarse en el contenido de su televisor, conéctandose a sus audiculares.

Me apresuré hacia el final del pasillo. La azafata de cabello rubio y esbelta figura, se interpuso en mi camino.

- Señorita, vuelva a su asiento, no es seguro que corra por el avión.  
- ¡Debo ir al baño ahora mismo! - La aparté haciendo caso omiso a sus reproches y continué a la carrera.

Al fin había llegado. Contraje mi estomago, y abriendo con fuerza la puerta, me lancé hacia adentro cerrando los ojos.

No todo salió como esperaba, pues caí sobre un cuerpo masculino y escuche como su cabeza tomaba contacto con el suelo.

- Oh, oh.. Dios, Ouch.. Que rayos! - Se escuchó desde debajo de mi cuerpo. -

- Lo lamen..to, necesitaba ingresar al baño - Me disculpé.

Me introduje y sacudí mis vaqueros, aguardando a que el muchacho se recompusiera, con temor a que puediera reaccionar mal si intentaba tocarlo.

El joven de cabello cobrizo levanto la vista, y mi corazón se detuvo. Él se envaró, y me miró directamente a los ojos, aún dolorido.

- Se encuentra bien? - Me dijo - Parece algo enferma.. - Su tono denotaba preocupación.  
- Estoy. Bien - Logré soltar.

Noté como un líquido rojo descendia desde encima de su ojo derecho.

- ¡Pero usted.. Está herido! -Le dije revisando ciudadosamnte su herida. Se estremeció ante mi contacto- Disculpeme, no se dá una idea de cúanto lo lamento..

Me incliné hacia el botiquín situado sobre nosotros, y saqué algunas vendas. Era momento de ejercitar mis habilidades de primeros auxilios.

* * *

**Hola! :D**

**Les habla flor. Actualizando ^-^**

**Este fic recieeeeen está empezando. Me entusiasmé y empecé a escribir un montón, así que habrá capitulos para rato, por lo tanto con actualizaciones más constantes XD.**

**No quiero apresurarme mucho, pero se vienen momentos lindos :3 **

**Gracias a las chicas que están leyendo **

**Mañana actualizaré otra vez n.n**

**BESOS.**

**Flor.**


	3. Tensiones

_**Aclaración: **__Los personajes descriptos en este fanfic están inspirados en La saga Crepúsculo (Twilight), y pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer._

_Espero les guste (:_

* * *

**TENSIONES**

**Edward´s POV**

- Alan - Articulé luego de colgar el audicular del altoparante. - ¿Crees que podrías controlar tú sólo el despegue?, dejaré activado el piloto automático, si acaso necesitas refuerzos.

Mi poco expresivo compañero asintió sin siquiera mirarme.

- Cullen, debes regresar enseguida, conoces a la perfección las normas, y ausentarte en el despegue no está permitido - Ahora su tono era rudo.

- De acuerdo - Me limité a decir, para luego salir disparado hacia el cubículo de baño.

Me dí un vistazo al espejo. Diablos, lucía horrible. Se suponía que mi nerviosismo de novato no debía notarse.

Me dirigí al lavabo, y acumulando un poco de líquido refrescante en ambas manos, lo lancé hacia mi rostro, en busca de calma.

- !IDIOTA,¡ ¡Te has preparado al máximo para este día¡ - Despotriqué - ¡Sólo sal de aquí, y vuelca todo lo que aprendiste estos años!

Inflé mi pecho, y acomodé un poco mi cabello.

- Bueno - Dije mientras observaba fijamente mi reflejo - Ya has conducido uno de estos antes. Incluso aquellos detestables supervisadores te han felicitado. ¿Porque habrías de tener MIEDO?

Dí media vuelta para salír de aquel cubículo, pero sin previo aviso, la puerta se abrió, hechandome abajo. Caí al suelo, golpeando mi cabeza contra el lavabo, e instantaneamente, pude percibir un cálido cuerpo sobre mí, él cúal me impedía levantarme de allí.

- Oh, oh.. Dios, Ouch.. ¿¡Que rayos! - Dije de manera grosera

- Lo lamen..to, necesitaba ingresar al baño - Respondió la voz de aquella joven desconocida, en un tono muy regulado y entrecortado.

Continué en mi lecho unos segundos, pues la cabeza me pesaba, y sentía un dolor punzante a la altura de los ojos.

Conseguí recobrar mis pensamientos, y al momento en que todo dejó de dar vueltas, descubrí como la impotencia comenzaba a emeger. Cualquiera en el lugar de aquella muchacha, hubiera recurrido a mi ayuda al intante. Por contrario, ella se había limitado a aguardar a que me recompusiera.

Sin más, me erguí, y lo que ví a continuación, me sorprendió, pues era lo que menos esperaba encontrar en ese momento.

Me envaré, y hundí mis ojos en los suyos, de un intenso color chocolate. La joven frente a mí, me dedicó una mirada repleta de culpa y lamento.

Me concentre aún más en su dulces facciones, y noté que éstas desprendían palidéz, seguido de unas remarcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

- ¿Se encuentra bien? - La interrogué con preocupación - Parece algo enferma..

- Estoy. Bien - Me respondió. - Detecté al instante la mentira destrás de esas palabras.

- ¡Pero, usted está herido! - Dijo con aires de desesperación.

Instantaneamente, mi mano derecha voló a mi frente, y al retirarla, noté la sangre roja e intensa que brotaba desde la herida.

La muchacha me estrechó contra ella y revisó la lastimadura con precaución, su contacto me provoco un leve estremecimiento.

- Disculpeme, no se dá una idea de cúanto lo lamento.. - Reiteró.

Ahora nuestros rostros se encontraban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- No es nada.. - Dije en tono sereno.

- Quédese quieto - Me ordenó

La joven se inclinó un poco, y trajo consigo un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

- Es hora de ejercitar un poco mis habilidades médicas - Me comentó.

Movió levemente su cabeza, y comenzó a soplar mi herida mientras la limpiaba. Como concecuencia , cerré mis ojos, y no pude resistirme a su aroma. Inhalé profundamente, y volví a observarla.

Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos, intensos y llamativos. Ella pareció notarlo, por lo que retiró su mirada unos segundos, sonrojándose.

- ¿Usted es el Piloto de este avión? - Me interrogó, rompiendo el silencio.

- Si, lo soy - _Soy el cobarde piloto_. Pensé para mis adentros

- ¿Y porque está aqui? - Preguntó confundida - Me refiero a que, ¿Porque está en el baño de tripulantes durante el despegue?

Contesté con apenas una parte de la verdad - Vine a refrescarme unos segundos. Pero no se preocupe, he dejado el piloto autómatico, y mi compañero está encargandose de todo.

- Oh - Dijo con sencillez.

- ¿Cúal es su nombre señorita? - Necesitaba saber más sobre ella.

- Isabella Swan - Respondió de manera incómoda - Pero detesto que me llamen por ese nombre - Arrugó la nariz - Puede llamarme Bella, sí así lo desea, claro.

- Desde luego, ¿Por que nó?. Bella es un hermoso nombre - Alagué.

La bella joven rió.

- ¿Que sucede?

- Me resulta díficil dirigirme a un joven de su edad con terminos tan aplicados_. "Usted es un gran piloto, señor" - _Dijo con gracia.

Desplegué una sonrisa de suficiencia - Mi empleo lo require

- Lo sé, lo sé. Disculpe mi falta de respeto

Cubrió mi herida con una gaza y la aseguró con cuidado.

- Bueno - Dijo al terminar - He acabado.

- Muchas gracias..

- Es lo menos que podía hacer luego de haberlo atropellado de la forma en que lo hice.

- No debe preocuparse. De hecho, ya lo he olvidado.

Sin ser conciente de aquello, me encontré observando sus labios. Ella apartó el rostro, colocando el botiquín en su lugar.

- Eh.. esto - Dijo rápidamente - Lamento haberle robado tanto tiempo.

- No se lamente, no fue culpa suya en absoluto

- Eso es una gran mentira, y lo sabe.

- Sonreí - Será mejor que vuelva a mi puesto de trabajo. Mi compañero debe estar preguntándose por mi paradero.

- Oh, si.. Claro.

Ambos maniobramos nuestras figuras alrededor de las escasas baldosas libres que contituían el espacio para desplazarse.

Accidentalmente, rocé mi mejilla con la suya, y el pitido enloquecedor de mi corazón no se hizo esperar. Abrí la pequeña puerta del cubículo, y rápidamente regresé a mi puesto. Alan me esperaba con una mirada asesina grabada en los ojos.

No emitió palabra.

- Todo en orden? - Dije de manera intencional, de forma que aquel incómodo silencio terminara.

- Si. Sólo recuerda que en 35 minutos debes reestablecer la comunicación con los pasajeros a bordo.

Asentí, y tomé el volante de la nave, con el pulso a punto de explotar.

~ · ~ · ~ · ~

El recorrido había comenzado, por lo que debía concentrarme al máximo en aquello. Sin embargo, mi mente sólo lograba vislumbrar a una persona: ISABELLA. ¿Que pasaría cuando el vuelo acabara? ¿La volvería a ver?.

La confusión me invadió, pues analicé la REALIDAD que existía fuera de este avión: Tanya, mi futura esposa, me estaría esperando.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA Como andan?**

**Hoy les dejo este pequeño capitulo *.* Espero les guste (:**

**Lo que quería mostrar en este cap. era la conexión que de entrada se establece entre ellos (Más que nada en Ed). **

**Ya sepan, que esto le dá pie a muchas cosas, JO JO. (?)**

**GRACIAAAAAAAAAS, a las que se toman el tiempito para leer. No se imaginan lo feliz que me hace que a alguien le guste esto ^^**

**EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. CHAN CHA CHAN CHAN, vá a estar titulado " La tragedia", no se si se dan una idea de por que le puse así XD**

**Deduzco que ya se habrán dado cuenta xd**

**Este capi esta dedicado a MARCHU, GIUU, KTAA, KARU, NOE, YAMI. Flor las ama u.u 3**

**Y gracias Marchu :´) POR TODO. Sos una persona HERMOSA. **

**Me voy despidiendo, preparence para el siguiente cap, que se viene con todo :O**

**BESOS!**

**Flor. ~**


	4. La Tragedia

_**Aclaración: **Los personajes descriptos en este fanfic están inspirados en La saga Crepúsculo (Twilight), y pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer._

_Espero les guste (:_

* * *

**LA TRAGEDIA**

**Bella´s POV**

Expulsé todo el oxígeno retenido en mis pulmones, y abrí la puerta del toilet.

Me tambaleé hacia afuera, con paso gavilante. Pues, los recientes hechos no habían hecho más que confundirme.

_CONFUNDIRME Y ENLOQUECERME. _Dije para mí misma, recónfirmandolo.

Me respaldé contra el muro de la pared, rendida y sumida en mis pensamientos.

La azafata de cabellos claros pasó delante mí, impregnandome una mirada repleta de desprecio y amargura. ¿Que le sucedía a esa rubia?.

Nuevamente, aquel hombre regresó a mi mente. Pronto recordé aquellas fragancias indescriptibles que su cuerpo emanaba. El lado menos noble de mi ser celebraba conservar aquellos exquisitos perfumes en mí.

Intenté con todas mis fuerzas desprenderme de los recuerdos, pero, claramente, me fue imposible.

Continué mi camino, rastreando mi asiento. Sin embargo, al llegar, éste se encontraba ocupado.

- Alice? - Le dije, algo sorprendida.

Acompañando a mi amiga, se escontraba un esbelto muchacho. Éste se giró al oír mi voz, extendiendo una perfecta sonrisa.

- Oh, lo lamento - Me repondió la aludida - Bells, él es Jasper, lo conocí hace unos minutos - Alice me guiñó un ojo a lo que respondí con una mirada cargada de significado.

- Mucho gusto, señorita.. - El muchacho hizo una pausa, desconociendo mi nombre.

- Bella - Me presenté- También es un gusto para mí.

El joven que respondía al nombre de Jasper hizo ademán de abandonar su asiento, pero me interpuse frente a él, cancelando su acción.

- Quedáte aquí, - Le ordené - En la parte trasera hay asientos de sobra.

- No, no sería apropiado, por favor, sientate - Respondió, contradiciéndome.

- Ya es muy tarde Jasper, estoy decidida.- Carcajeé ante mi victoria y me encaminé hacia los asientos de la parte trasera.- !Que pasen buena día¡

- Señorita - La azafata _estirada_ me interrumpió una vez más - No es seguro que se desplace tan seguidamente por el avión, POR FAVOR SIÉNTESE. - Su tono era seco y poco amable

- Eso planeo - Respondí con complacencia.

La rubia me dedicó una mirada frívola, y al girar sobre su propio eje, abofeteó mi rostro con su cabellera. Estaba decidido, aquella mujer, no me caía para nada BIEN.

Por fin en mi asiento, me abalancé sobre el, estirándo cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Decidí imitar a Alice, y, hundiendome cómodamente en mi lugar, me conecté a los audiculares.

Claro que, por nada del mundo, sintonizaría "_Bob Esponja". _Pues, algo mejor esperaba por mí.

Cambié los canales de manera acelerada, hasta que finalmente lo hallé, _"Ciento y un Clásicos para recordar"_ . Sólo audio, pero el contenido más entretenido que podía existir para mí, dado a que mi difunto padre me leía esas historias cada noche, hasta los siete años de edad.

Oí atentamente al menos tres clásicos, hasta que pronto, la pesadez de mis ojos venció, y terminé por dormirme.

**·· ~ ·· ~ ~ ··**

Un gran alarido me regresó a la realidad.

Abrí los ojos, con la vista borrosa y confusa. ¿Que sucedía? El avión estaba totalmente a oscuras, y nade emitía palabra. Mi corazón se aceleró, y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Agudicé mi oído, y no tardé en descubrir los desgarradores llantos contenidos.

_Pasos: Unos finos tacos, se acercaban por el pasillo. _De seguro se trataba de la azafata.

- NO TEMAN, - Decía la experimentada joven en tono seguro - todo está bajo control. En caso de emergencia, tomen las mascarillas de oxígeno que descenderán delante de ustedes, e inhalen.

¿A que se refería aquella mujer? ¿Moriríamos?. Un escalofrío se extendió a lo largo de toda mi columna vertebral.

- Les aseguro que se trata de algunos defectos técnicos. Por motivos de seguridad, les recomendamos que no se muevan de sus asientos.

Ubique mis piernas sobre mi lugar, escondiendo mi rostro entre ellas.

- Esto no puede estar pasando. - Murmuré

A la lejanía, logré oír la vocesita de Alice, que reclamaba exasperada mi presencia.

- !¿BELLA? ¡Ven aquí por favor!

- !ALICE¡, !ALICE¡, ¿DONDE ESTÁS? - Respondí con total desesperación.

Maldecía el hecho de haberle permitido a Jasper acompañarla en aquel viaje. Ahora mismo, sólo deseaba tomar la mano de mi mejor amiga, y aliviar este calvario juntas.

La conversación se vió interrumpida por una fuerte presión que nos impulsaba hacia abajo. Ahora, los alaridos aumentaron.

Sin previo aviso, mi figura se desprendió de su asiento, y no demoré en impactar contra el suelo.

- !Auxilio! - Exclamé - !Que alguien me ayude, por favor¡

El constante movimiento, y la presión del aeroplano, provocó que chocara contra los artefactos del lugar.

- !Auxilio! - Exclamé de manera reiterada - !Que alguien me ayude, por favor¡

Un dolor punzante atravezó mi cadera.

- Me duele, - Mis voz se fue regulando, hasta convertirse en un susurro apenas audible. - !Por favor que alguién me ayude¡

Las lagrimas comenzaban a inundar mi rostro. Ahora todo mi cuerpo parecía disolverse.

- Por favor.. - Suplicaba - Nececito.. que alguien. me.. ayude, por favor..

Los tripulantes gritaban con desesperación, sumidos en la negrura de aquella oscuridad debastadora. Aguardé a que, con suerte, la muerte llegara, y ese dolor lograra disiparse.

Lloré sin más remedio. Y comencé a artícular unas últimas palabras.

- Alice, donde quiera que estés, sólo quiero que sepas que te amo - La humedad de mis ojos aumentaba a cada palabra - Siempre has sido MI hermana. Y sabes que nunca te olvidaré.

Poco a poco fui perdiendo la movilidad de mi cuerpo.

- Mamá, papá, Angela, Mike.. - Mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse paulativamente - Lo..os, amaré.. por. siem..pre

Sin más. Todo acabó. caí en el agujero negro de la inconciencia, y todo dolor desapareció.

* * *

**SÓLO ALGO QUE DECIR: **

**SE VIENE LA ISLA SEÑORAS U.U**

**Me voy a dormir ;)**

**BESOS GIGANTES!**

**Flor ~**


	5. Culpas

_**Aclaración: **Los personajes descriptos en este fanfic están inspirados en La saga Crepúsculo (Twilight), y pertenecen a la autora Stephenie Meyer._

_Espero les guste (:_

* * *

**CULPAS**

**Bella´s POV**

{_ Millares de luciérnagas me rodeaban, esparciendo su brillo en torno a mí. Era una noche magnífica._

_Corrí directo a la pradera, recostándome sobre ella, e inahlé su dulce aroma a flores silvestres._

_El césped, sedoso y cargado de brillo, constituía un efecto sumamente placentero._

_- El paraíso.. - Articule en un susurro._

_Pronto me encontré rodando hacia abajo. Sin embargo, aquí nada lograba lastimarme._

_Me desplacé por todo el espacio, percibiendo la brisa en el rostro. La perfección de aquel lugar era indescriptible._

_Repentinamente me elevé, y ahora el cielo era mío, solamente MÍO._

_Una luz majestuosa comenzó a entreverse entre las nubes, y la ansiedad se acrecentó en mi interior. _

_- Isabella, querida, al fin has llegado - La débil situeta de mi abuela se hacía cada vez clara._

_Me acerqué con calma hacia ella, que me aguardaba con facciones dulces. _

_- Abuela - Pronuncié_

_Repetinamente todo comenzó a alejarse, y una fuerza magnética me precipitó hacia atrás._

_- NO! - Exclamé en un grito ahogado._

_- Aún no es hora - Advirtió mi abuela, mientras su figura se desvanecía junto con aquella luz cegadora._

_La transición parecía disiparse. Observé mis manos, mi cuerpo.. Todo desaparecía, al igual que mis recuerdos._ }

~..

Repleto de dolor, un hombre reclamaba mi presencia. Sin embargo, me resultaba muy distante.

- !Bella..¡ !Despierta¡ ...te lo suplico.. -Noté como las lagrimas crispaban su voz- !Diablos¡.. !por favor.. Despierta¡.

Mi pecho obtuvo presión, y no demoré en reaccionar ante el acto. Abrí los ojos, totalmente desorientada, y seguido de una fuerte tós, el líquido ingerido salió brutalmente hacia afuera.

- Bella. - Suspiró - Gracias al cielo, estás viva.

- ¿Que-e.. Que-e sucee-ede? - Intenté levantarme de allí, pero me fue imposible, por lo que las lágrimas emergieron.

- Calma, todo estará bien.

Pestañeé, deshaciéndome de la humedad de mis ojos, y pronto, redescubrí el rostro de aquel hombre.

- ¿E-e-dwa-ardd? - La hipotermia, sumada al llanto incontrolable, provocaban la deformación de mis palabras.

- Aquí estoy - Respondió - No debes preocuparte, traigo equipamento conmigo, te sanarás pronto.

- ¿Don-de e-eestamoo-os? , ¿Que-ee su-suucedió? - Las interrogantes salían por si solas de manera continua, pues nada encajaba en su lugar.

- Es una larga historia.. No es el momento apropiado para contártela.

- E-Edwar-ra-rd.. Va-a-moos al-l hoos-pii-taal.. Poor fa-vor - Le miré suplicante, a lo que el respondió con una negación.

- Quisiera que fuera tan fácil, pero es imposible. -Acarició mi mejilla, y me élevó del suelo en sus brazos- Lo cierto es que... estamos varados en una Isla desierta.

Su mirada era ruda, pero detrás de ella, podia notar la tristeza que contenía.

- Im-im-po-sii-ble - Articulé - !NÓ DE-BEE-RÍA-A ES-TAA-AR A-QUÍII A-HOORA¡ - Eché una ojeada a mi alrededor, vislumbrando la arena y el mar.

- Lo lamento - Respondió Edward con voz fría - Desearía poder cambiarlo todo.

Comencé a llorar nuevamente, ya que era lo único que podría aliviar mi dolor ahora.

- ¿Don-don-de essstá Aalice?

Mi cuerpo se sacudió debido a la hipotermia. Edward se quitó cuidadosamente la camisa, y me estrechó contra el. Su pecho era cálido, por lo que apreté mi mejilla contra éste. Edward se estremeció.

- Estás fría - Acotó.

- Llee-vaa-me co-on aa-liice

Perdí angustiosamente la mirada en el mar. ¿Alice se había ido? ¿Mi mejor amiga había... muerto?. No podia ser cierto. !NO¡ ¡CLARO QUE NO!.

- ¿Que sucede? - Los ojos de mi compañero se hundieron en los míos.

- A-a-lii-ce ... ¡Ella-a. Noo ess-ta!

- No te preocupes por eso, la encontraremos... Te lo prometo Bella.

Edward dudó unos segundos, pero luego me proporcionó un pequeño abrazo contenedor. Ese abrazo que ambos necesitabamos en este momento.

~..

**Edward´s POV**

Crear fuego no era una gran azaña, pero estaba orgulloso de haber logrado tal cosa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no me encontraba rodeado de tanta naturaleza. Pues, generalmente me la pasaba estudiando en casa, o dentro de un avión.

Solia hacer este tipo de actividades junto a mi padre. Recuerdo perfectamente esos veranos en los que me las pasaba en el lago, o acaso en el bosque cazando venados.

Mi padre había sido un gran hombre. Perderlo fue algo que jamás pude superar.

Cuándo el fuego flameó frente a mí, saqué de mi mochila un par de malvaviscos humedos para recalentar, claro que, no sin antes voltearme para observar (nuevamente) a la muchacha que dormía tendida tras de mí.

Regresé a mi labor y mordisquié algunos malvaviscos. Debí tironear con fuerza, debido a que el ambiente los había vuelto algo chiclosos.

- Debería morir- susurré - todo esto es mi culpa. - La furia y la tristeza me invadieron, y el dolor se intensifico en mi pecho, lastimandome cúales miles de cuchillas.

Me arrodillé en el suelo, y clavé mis dedos en la arena, que se mezclaba entre mis manos.

- Soy un total inepto. ¡NO PUEDO CONTINUAR CON ESTO! - Las lagrimas emergieron, pero no me molesté en secarlas.

- No eres _nadie_ para juzgarte de esa forma.

_Su_ _vocesita_ se escuchó débil tras mi hombro.

- ¿Despertaste?

- Deberías callarte. No cambies de tema.

Me levanté de allí y corrí hacia al mar.

- ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

Me dí la vuelta y me arrojé al suelo. Sin más.

- ¿Que te sucede? ¿Estás loco? Deja de torturarte por el pasado. Ya nada puedes hacer ¿Comprendes? ¡NADA!.

- Es fácil para tí decirlo. ¡Nisiquiera me conoces! ¡No sabes lo que significa estar en mi lugar ahora¡

Bella se estremeció al oirme gritar pero se acercó a mí con la barbilla en alto, desafiándome.

- Soy el responsable de todo esto. Yo fui el piloto, ¿entiendes?. ¡DE SEGURO CENTENARES DE PERSONAS HAN MUERTO!, ¿¡Y me dices que no me torture¡?. No puedes tratarme como lo haces, no después de lo que te hice, y no después de todo lo que que provoqué. Eres una idiota. ¡TU AMIGA ESTÁ MUERTA POR MI CULPA¡

Bella enrojeció, y se largó a llorar. Acto seguido levantó el brazo, y me propinó una cachetada.

- Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. ¡Nunca te atrevas a repetir que alice murió!

Por instinto, lleve mi mano a mi mejilla, que ardía debido al cachetazo. Bella se hechó a correr dirigiedome miradas furtivas y cargadas de dolor. Logré tomarla por un brazo, pero se soltó, y se perdió entre la maleza de la isla.

- ¡BELLA!, ¡NO!, ¡ES PELIGROSO! - Llevé las amos a mi cabello, tironeando de ellos fruto de la desesperación.

Corrí tanto como pude, persiguiendo su sombra, pero mi inutilidad provocó que cayera al suelo, rasgando mis pantalones.

- Bella...

Mi acurruqué en posición fetal entre la hierba crecida. Si estaba de suerte, tal vez me encontrara algún puma hambriento y me deborara.

- Soy un estúpido, no debí descargarme así con ella. Después de todo, sólo quería ayudarme. !Debería estar protegiéndola ahora¡. - Suspiré - Aggh, edward, eres un imbécil.

El sol caía lentamente, y el cielo tomaba una tonalidad anaranjada. El fresco de la noche se estaba haciendo presente, por lo que comencé a temblar. No era un detalle menor, ya que bella se había llevado consigo mi camisa, y yo me encontraba con el pecho desnudo, y los cabellos erizados. Extrañaba mucho el calor de mi cuidad...

- Imbecil, imbecil, imbecil... - Repetí para mi mismo, hasta que, por fin, mis ojos comenzaron a sucumbir.

Me fue díficil, pero prolongadamente fue perdiendo el sentido. A pesar de encontrarme grogui, un susurro apenas audible llegó a mis oídos.

- Olvídalo. Te neceito, y me necesitas.

Sonreí, y la melodiosa canción acapella por parte de la chica provocó que el sueño venciera por completo en solo unos segundos.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAA! **

**Me hacía tanta falta volver a esto u.u Estuve MUY desconectada, gracias al colegio ¬¬ y a una serie de cosas que me pasaron. Por suerte, las personas que más quiero me ayudaron a volver a estar como siempre. Y me siento muuucho mejor 3 **

**Así que acá estoy de vuelta. ¿Cómo pude dejarlos plantados en esta parte? Soy cualquier cosa :B **

**Les cuento. ESTOY DE VUELTAAAAAAAA **

**Espero les esté gustando. Este capitulo es muy raro. Es su primer día en ese lugar, yestán confundidos. Pero sepan que va a pasar de todo XD A medida que van entrando en confianza pasan muchaas cosas :K Pero no quiero adelantar nada *-***

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Este cap esta dedicado a todas las chicas del foro de twilight : Especialmente a noemiii (Noe cullen) que este mes cumplio sus 18 añitos. **

**NOS LEEMOS! Los quiero :D**

**~Flor~**


End file.
